In Your House 14: Revenge of the 'Taker
In Your House 14: Revenge of the 'Taker was the fourteenth In Your House professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Federation (WWF). The event took place on April 20, 1997 at the War Memorial Auditorium in Rochester, New York. The main event was a one-on-one match between Steve Austin and Bret Hart, which Austin won by disqualification after The British Bulldog interfered. The undercard featured title matches including a WWF Championship match between The Undertaker and Mankind, a WWF Intercontinental Championship match between Rocky Maivia and Savio Vega and a WWF Tag Team Championship match between Owen Hart and The British Bulldog and The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal). Background The main feud heading into In Your House 14 was between Stone Cold Steve Austin and Bret Hart. Their rivalry began in 1996 after Austin won the 1996 King of the Ring tournament and began taunting Hart, who was inactive at the time. Austin insulted Hart in his speeches so Hart could accept his challenge to a match. Hart returned in October and accepted Austin's challenge, with the two facing each other at Survivor Series where Hart defeated Austin. Their rivalry continued as Hart and Austin were the final two participants in the 1997 Royal Rumble match. Hart had originally eliminated Austin from the match but Austin's elimination was considered unofficial as the officials didn't see it because they were busy in a brawl between eliminated wrestlers Mankind and Terry Funk. They were participants in a Four Corners Elimination match for the vacant WWF Championship at Final Four, which Hart won. The next night on Raw, Austin cost Hart the WWF Championship against Sycho Sid when Hart had applied the Sharpshooter on Sid, Austin nailed Hart with a steel chair followed by Sid powerbombing Hart for the win. Hart and Austin were booked to wrestle in a no disqualification submission match at WrestleMania, but Hart got a shot at the WWF Championship in a steel cage match on March 17 edition of Raw, with the winner defending the title against The Undertaker at WrestleMania 13. Hart had almost the match won, until Undertaker interfered and helped Sid in getting the victory. At WrestleMania 13, Hart faced Austin in a No Disqualification Submission match where he applied the Sharpshooter on Austin in the end of the match. Austin was heavily bleeding and passed out. Hart won the match but he did not release the hold. It resulted in a double turn, as Hart turned heel and Austin turned babyface. Hart reformed the Hart Foundation by recruiting Owen Hart, The British Bulldog, Brian Pillman and Jim Neidhart and the entire faction feuded with Stone Cold. The other feud heading into the event was between The Undertaker and Mankind over the WWF Championship. On April 1, 1996 edition of Monday Night Raw, Undertaker faced Justin Hawk Bradshaw in the main event where Mankind interfered and attacked Undertaker, thus disqualifying Bradshaw in the process. At King of the Ring, Mankind defeated Undertaker in their first encounter. Mankind invented Boiler Room Brawl match and the first-ever Boiler Room Brawl took place at SummerSlam, which Mankind won after Undertaker's manager Paul Bearer betrayed him. Undertaker invented a Buried Alive match and the first-ever Buried Alive match took place at In Your House 11: Buried Alive, which Undertaker won. They faced each other in a normal one fall match at Survivor Series, which Undertaker won. At Wrestlemania, Undertaker defeated Sycho Sid to win the WWF Championship for a second time. On March 31 edition of Raw is War, Bearer asked WWF Champion Undertaker to forgive him and take him back as his manager but Undertaker refused to do so. Mankind came out and attacked Undertaker, while former champion Sid saved Undertaker. This led to a match between Undertaker and Mankind at In Your House 14. Results ; ; * Free For All The Sultan defeated Flash Funk (2:55) *The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal) defeated Owen Hart and The British Bulldog © by disqualification in a WWF Tag Team Championship Match (10:11) *Savio Vega (w/ Crush) defeated Rocky Maivia © by countout in a WWF Intercontinental Championship Match (8:33) *Jesse James defeated Rockabilly (w/ The Honky Tonk Man) (6:46) *The Undertaker © defeated Mankind (w/ Paul Bearer) to retain the WWF Championship (17:26) *Steve Austin defeated Bret Hart by disqualification (21:09) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *In Your House DVD release * In Your House 14 on DVD External links * on WWE Network * In Your House 14 at CAGEMATCH.net * In Your House 14 at Online World of Wrestling Category:In Your House Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:1997 pay-per-view events